Just us
by PauPawu
Summary: Y les encanta. No existe nada mejor que ver como todos suponen que el francés es un mujeriego y el inglés un gruñón totalmente solitario. ¿Quién podría imaginar que llevan años en este juego silencioso?


_Buenas mis queridos lectores ~_

_No es normal que este actualizando lo sé. Pero tan rápido como la inspiración viene, también se va. El otro día por la noche, tenía un insomnio horrible, como podéis ver este es el resultado de aquello, lo escribí en el celular. Es cortito y en mi opinión bastante ligero._

_Primero que nada, esto es Yaoi. Si no le gusta, no lea ;) Es fácil y sencillo para todos.-_

_Advertencias: Qué? Debería decir algo?_

_Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, quizás algún día los derechos se vendan en eBay, aunque lo dudo._

_Sin más que decir, lean!_

* * *

**Just us**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Está esperando, pacientemente espera a que la reunión avance lo suficiente al punto en que los países comienzan a discutir entre sí, se genera un gran desorden, todos gritan, algunos comen y otros duermen.

Por su parte espera a que el francés note su disimulada invitación, silenciosa, morbosa y, si es aceptada, claramente placentera. Lo insulta un par de veces, se reparten golpes y se sacan en cara cosas que ya pasaron y sinceramente no les importan, solo se las dicen para que la función continúe y nadie sospeche de ellos.

Quien diría que los peores enemigos eran también los mejores amantes.

No tenían una relación, no sentían esa necesidad imperiosa de declararle al mundo que se pertenecían. Ni siquiera lo habían esclarecido entre ellos mismos, pero aun así allí estaba, una promesa silenciosa, un pacto de complicidad que jamás se firmó, jamás se pronunció, jamás se habló.

Y aun así era algo tan real en sus vidas.

Ellos estaban juntos en todas las maneras que era posible estarlo. Como países, como amigos, como enemigos, como amantes. Siempre se habían tenido mutuamente y siempre se tendrían; ambos lo sabían a la perfección.

Entonces, para que decirlo? Las palabra sobraban y muchas veces solo lograban causar malos entendidos. Y allí estaba, finalmente y luego de un par de miradas en un código que solo ellos comprendían, el francés se levantaba con la excusa de salir a tomar aire y fumarse un cigarrillo, dejándole una última mirada de reojo al salir.

Y entonces el inglés sale por algo de comer y para pasar un momento al baño, realmente las excusas de ambos rubios poco importan, todos están tan inmersos en sus propias ideas, discusiones o actividades que no prestan atención al momento en que la pareja anglosajona abandona la sala de reuniones.

Y para el menor es fácil encontrarlo, solo se dirige al baño más alejado y pequeño del edificio, aquel que está en uno de los pasillos donde claramente no transita casi nadie, que hasta parece abandonado.

Abre la puerta y se encuentra con el francés dándole la espalda mientras mira por la única ventana de aquel inocuo baño, mostrándole solo esa melena de dorados cabellos que siempre envidio, pero está seguro no se vería tan bien en nadie más que el galo. Y sin dar tiempo al francés siquiera de girarse a verle; ataca. Poniendo el seguro en la puerta y abalanzándose sobre él. Besando con impetuosa necesidad aquellos labios que tanto placer le han hecho sentir incontables veces, tocando cada parte de la extensión de ese cuerpo que le pertenece, que ha marcado como propio infinidad de veces; marcas que muchas veces han sido atribuidas a las mujeres que siempre especulan que el francés conquista para una noche rápida, que nadie imagina ha sido la misma persona todo ese tiempo reclamando lo propio sin que nadie más que el mismo y el galo lo supiesen.

Y les encanta. No existe nada mejor que ver como todos suponen que el francés es un mujeriego y el inglés un gruñón totalmente solitario.

¿Quién podría imaginar que llevan años en este juego silencioso?

Qué pasan cada festividad que pueden juntos, aun cuando muchas veces terminan pelando de manera infantil. Qué cuando se han sentido derrotados han estado allí el uno para el otro.

Nadie lo hace, nadie lo hará tampoco.

Se da la libertad de jalar un poco el cabello del galo, obteniendo un gruñido como respuesta, más bien como un quejido, y en recompensa logra que el francés le muerda el labio inferior con algo de fuerza en aquel beso que el mismo había iniciado. Se quitan las chaquetas, las corbatas, los pantalones, todo va a dar al suelo, eso no importa ahora; sus labios recorren con pasión el pecho blanquecino de _SU_ francés, y deja marcas en la extensión de este. Pero el galo no se queda atrás, claro que no. Le besa, acaricia su cuerpo, las manos francesas bajan cada vez más con esa maestría que desde un inicio han demostrado. Sabiendo exactamente donde tocar, de qué manera y con qué intensidad para poner al inglés por completo en éxtasis.

Mientras el inglés se dedica a preparar al francés para lo que vendrá, puede ser un egoísta y disfrutar solo el, pero no lo hará, no quiere hacerlo en realidad.

Y comienza el baile entre sus cuerpos, como siempre no es capaz de resistir las ganas y deja un par de marcas cercanas al cuello ante las cuales el francés no hace más que negar con una leve sonrisa en labios, nuevamente creerán que una de las sirvientas cayó ante sus encantos, no le molesta tampoco. Sí ellos saben la verdad entonces es suficiente para el galo.

"Te amo", "quédate conmigo", "siempre conmigo". Palabras dichas en francés que el inglés ya conoce bien, palabras respondidas con otras en inglés. "Yo también", "siempre" y "no lo dudes" son capaces de dar tranquilidad al galo.  
Y es que cuando esta con el galo a solas es capaz de olvidar por completo todo ese odio que se supone se tienen, no necesita tener sexo con Francia para responderle así, solo necesita sentirlo suyo. Sentir que el galo es su más valiosa posesión.  
De pronto todo acaba, en un mar de besos y respiraciones agitadas, sonrisas satisfechas y miradas cómplices. Sus cuerpos vuelven a aquella prisión construida con sus ropajes y el inglés no puede, ni quiere, evitar sonreír al notar que dos pequeñas marcas rojizas se ven un poco en el cuello del francés.

Descarado. Le llama el francés, el solo responde con un casto beso en los labios y emprende su camino de vuelta a la reunión, el siempre regresa primero porque sabe que al galo le gusta fumarse un cigarro después de aquello, y porque así, todos creerán que el francés es el descarado que busco a alguien para tener sexo en medio de la reunión. Así nadie sospecha que es el inglés quien siempre le hace aquella propuesta que tanta mala fama le ha dejado al francés.

Pero no importa, nada de eso importa. Porque el francés le pertenece, aunque nadie lo sepa, aunque nunca se lo haya dicho. El francés le pertenece, y el a su vez, le pertenece al francés.

Es uno de los grandes secretos que el universo no conoce.

* * *

_Bueno, bueno. Sinceramente, espero que les haya gustado uvu 3_

_Si no les gusto y quieren decirme/arrojarme algo, críticas constructivas, tomates, sillas, pandas, hamburguesas de soya y más. Todo es bienvenido. Solo déjeme review!_

_Otra cosa, últimamente he recibido bastante pm y reviews preguntando si continuare mis historias o tengo planeado escribir algo más sobre algunas pair específicas. Solo quiero informar que por el momento nada de eso se ve venir. Terminare mis fics, lo juro, pero están pasando muchas cosas en mi vida de "universitaria que constantemente se mete en líos y se compromete con muchas actividades y organizaciones" así que por lo pronto, nada de eso será posible. Solo fics random que sale de manera exprés como este ;)_

_Cuídense mucho!_


End file.
